


Blood is Thicker

by winterflame4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4
Summary: The reader runs into someone unexpected, and faces a horrifying choice.Originally posted on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.*Some words have been substituted, and some minor edits have been made for smoother reading.





	Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name

You had been walking to the library to do some research on the case you and the Winchesters had taken on. You had told them you’d be alright on your own, which allowed the brothers to pose as fake agents and investigate the case that way. Besides, things would go quicker at the library without the brothers there. Not that you didn’t appreciate them being there to help out or anything, but you had always been best at investigative research when you were doing it alone. It really helped when you needed the information quickly.

You walked into the library, nodding to the librarian behind the desk in greeting before heading back to the shelves that contained older books. After scanning the rows, you picked out a few, setting them on a desk nearby before picking the top one from the pile and beginning to look through it. About halfway through, you got the feeling that someone, or something, was watching you. Moving only your eyes, you looked around, but you couldn’t see anyone. You turned around in your chair to look behind you, but no one was there. It was when you turned back around that you saw a familiar face standing before you.

“Hello, Y/N,” the young woman said softly. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

You felt your heart start to race as your conflicted emotions battled within you. On the one hand, you were happy to see her—she was your sister, after all. However, because she was your sister, you also became very afraid. There was no telling if the thing you and the brothers were tracking was watching you, no telling if it knew that this young woman you were talking to was the way to break you.

“Cara,” you whispered. “It’s…it’s been a long time.”

Cara looked at the books you’d gathered on the table. “I see you’re still a bookworm,” she said with a slight smile.

“As much as ever,” you agreed in a hushed voice. “This is a long way from home. What are you doing here?”

“I live here, now,” Cara said, sitting in the chair to face you. “There was nothing to hold me at home, what with my sister going missing and everything.”

You sighed. Cara was referring to the time you had been kidnapped by a nest of vampires, only minus the vampiric involvement that is, before you had gotten into hunting. You hadn’t gotten in touch with her after Dean and Sam had saved you from continuing your existence as a living blood bag, because now that you knew what was truly in the world, you wanted to keep your sweet, loveable sister from that dark world. Hunt the monsters, keep her safe—that was your mantra. If you never saw her again, at least it was because you were keeping her safe from the things that went bump in the night, or worse. Now that she was sitting in front of you, you weren’t sure what to think.

“Where have you been, Y/N? You aren’t being held hostage still, are you?” Cara asked, eyebrows pinched together with worry.

You shook your head. “I’ve been free of them for a while. I was rescued not too long after I was taken.”

Cara sat back in her chair, folding her arms. “You didn’t think to call me? Even if only to tell me you were okay, if you weren’t gonna come home?”

“I couldn’t,” you said, sitting forward. “It’s hard to explain, but…the people who took me, they’re everywhere. There are…people out there who are even worse. I didn’t want what happened to me to happen to you, okay? I wanted to keep in touch, I missed you, but I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“And that means not talking to me? Not letting me know you’re alive?” Cara asked, her voice getting a little louder.

You looked down at the table. “Let’s go outside.”

Leaving the old books on the table, you and a reluctant Cara went headed out and went to a nearby park, which was totally empty of children because they were in school. You both sat down at a bench, and you couldn’t ignore the anger radiating off of Cara. It wasn’t unwarranted anger, either, and you felt horrible. You turned to face her, folding your legs and folding your hands on your lap.

“Cara, there are things in this world that are really bad,” you started off. “Worse than bad people, like the ones who took me. I don’t want to tell you too much, but I’m trying to protect you from them. If they saw that I kept you in my life, they would take you and do God-knows-what to you in order to get information out of me, and I can’t let that happen.”

“What, are you an agent or something?” Cara asked, irritated.

“No,” you said. “I’m no agent, not a spy, and the farthest thing from a government employee. I teamed up with two people who do the same thing I do.”

“Which is what, exactly? Sorry, Y/N, but today is the first time I’ve seen you in a year. I thought you were dead, and now I’m talking to you and you say you’ve been willingly staying away from me all this time, and being super vague about everything. Are you in the mob or something? Give me something to go on, because I’ve got nothing.”

You could see the angry tears in your sister’s eyes. You wished you could tell her everything, but she wouldn’t have understood any of it. Just as you were beginning to open your mouth to try telling her another half-truth, you heard a familiar engine turn off nearby. Car doors opened and shut, and you turned to see Dean and Sam walking toward you. Your two worlds were colliding, and now there were three people you owed explanations to.

“Are those the guys you work with?” Cara asked you in a hushed voice, eyes glued to them as they approached.

You nodded. “They’re good guys, Cara.”

She got up and started to walk backwards. Confused at her behavior, you got up and began to walk toward her, your hands palms outward.

“We’re safe, Cara,” you tried to assure her. “They’re okay, they’re with me. They’re not going to hurt you.”

“Of course they won’t,” Cara said sarcastically. “It’s not like the Winchesters are killers or anything.”

Your blood ran cold. “How do you…?”

“Who doesn’t know about them?” Your sister asked, looking between you and the brothers. “They’re out for blood, I can feel it.”

“You’re not the one they’re looking for, Cara,” you tried to assure a frantic Cara. “Why are you so scared of them?”

“They’re here for me, okay?” Cara shouted, her tears spilling. “And if you’re with them, you’re here for me, too!”

You both stopped moving, and heard Sam and Dean come to a halt behind you. “Why?” You asked, hands falling to your sides, hoping your sister was going to say something other than the words you were fearing.

“I went looking for you, okay?” Cara said, staying where she was. “I found the warehouse when you were still gone, and I heard you scream. I tried to get to you, and then I get knocked out. The next thing I know, I’m drinking someone’s blood and I feel nine kinds of crappy, and all I want is blood. I tried to maintain, I swear, but…Y/N, I slipped,” she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. “I’m a killer, and they’re here for me.”

You felt very cold all over as you approached Cara, tears of your own building up. “Cara…”

She stayed very still as you approached. “I can smell you, Y/N,” she whispered.

You stopped walking, and cast a look over your shoulder at the brothers. You could see they were armed, but confused. However, you recognized the clenched jaws and their stance, indicating they were ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice. You realized what had to be done.

“Cara?”

Your sister looked at you with fear in her eyes. “Do it,” she whispered. “I want it to be you.”

You went slack-jawed. “No...no, I’ll tell them to let you go. I’ll explain, I’ll tell them why—”

“And let me kill again? No, Y/N, you have to kill me,” Cara urged you, stepping forward. “Think of it as looking out for me…for making sure I don’t do something else I’ll live to regret.”

“I started doing this to protect you,” you whispered, lip trembling.

“Then keep protecting people,” Cara whispered. “Kill me.”

You mechanically turned to face the brothers, who had inched closer to you when you hadn’t registered it. You held out your hand to Dean, who wielded a machete.

“I’ll do it,” you said. “Let me.”

Dean looked at Sam once before agreeing, handing you the blade. Adjusting it in your hand, you walked back to your sister, then past her into the tree line not too far away. She took the hint and followed you, and once you were far enough into the little forest, you stopped to face her once again.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, gripping the handle of the machete.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Cara whispered. “And I love you.”

She closed her eyes, you raised your arm, and you tried to ignore the feeling of the blade slicing through Cara’s neck.

* * *

You walked back to brothers in silence, who were still in the park when you were done. You had buried Cara, which had taken a little longer, blood and dust adorning your clothes and face. You didn’t get very far before the emotions hit you, forcing you to your knees. As you curled in on yourself and sobbed, you heard them run over, one of them kneeling before you.

“Y/N, are you hurt?” Dean’s voice asked, a hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him, your eyes red and your face pale, streaked with tears, shaking your head as your bottom lip quivered. Immediately, you were held closer to him, and you shook with tears. “She…she was my…my…”

“We know, Y/N,” Dean murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

That only made you cry harder. You held onto Dean as tightly as you could as sobs shook the very core of your being.


End file.
